


The bench in the green park

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Just a relaxed morning for these two. Some relevant thoughts may come to their minds.Fluff, fluff and more fluff.The superfriends get mentioned.





	The bench in the green park

It's a sunny day at the beginning of June. Alex is sitting on a bench in a beautiful green park. A group of kids is running around close by, giggling and screaming. In front if her there's a small artificial river, where a couple of ducks are swimming. She just closes her eyes for a momment and enjoys the warmth the weather brings.

It is nice to be like this sometimes, oblivious to the dangers of the world. In her line of work, she was every day all too aware of what might happen. But it was good to prettend some times, that all was peaceful and fine and nothing bad could ever happen.

She openned her eyes and looked to her left, towards the ice cream ban. An absolutely gorgeous woman was buying some treats right at that moment. Dark hair, skin glistering on the sunshine. _Perfect body._

Alex closed her eyes again, only to be brought back to the beautiful reality around her, a few seconds later, by the voice of her girlfriend. "I got us ice cream, you beautiful woman". Alex openned her eyes to Maggie's brown eyes and her gorgeous wide smile. Her happiness couldn't be higher. Taking one of the cones Maggie was holding, she moved to make space for Maggie to sit by her side. All was perfect.

Just because they were badass women with badass jobs, their friends and colleagues didn't picture them like this, treats in their hands and just enjoying the perfect moment. Sweet and vulnerable. It was better like this. These moments where just for the two of them. And maybe Kara. The younger Danvers was alowed to join them in some of their more tranquil outings. Maggie had learned to trust her. At the end, she trusted Alex with her life and soul, and Alex trusted Kara with hers. The worse that could happen to Maggie was something bad happening to Alex, and Kara would put her life in danger to protect the older sibiling. That made Kara family, in Maggie's book, and comfortable to be around, even if her and Maggie didn't see eye to eye on everything.

But this morning it was just the two of them. They'd go for lunch latter with Winn, James, Kara and Jon, alien attacks be damned.

Alex slipped her free arm around Maggie's shoulders, who shifted slightly to lean, party on her back, partly of her side, against Alex, all while holding her ice cream.

"Mmmm, this is perfect." Alex started, while Maggie kept quiet. "Don't you think so?"

"Mhhmm", was all Maggie replied.

A minute or two passed in the most comfortable silence.

"Alex", suddendly the darker woman started, her body tensing slightly. "What do you think of kids?"

"Kids are cute. Do you like kids?" Was all Alex said. It was her most honest answer, what first came to mind. She knew she could always express her heart to Maggie, whether it was intense or mild, comical or sad, Maggie always cherrished her sincerity.

"Yes. I just... I never knew if I could be a mum, if I wanted to be one. Like, I love kids, the instinc was there but... I never knew if it was going to be a friend's kids that I'd visit and play with, or... Something else." Maggie kept quiet for a moment. "But, being with you... I know I could, we could... Like... I don't need to, I don't mind, I just want to spend the rest of my life by your side." -- There, she said it, the rest of their lifes... -- "But I just know we could, if we wanted to... And we'd do a pretty good job... I think."

Maggie's voice was slightly hessitant towards the end there. She didn't know if she had said too much. She was half expecting her girlfriend's body to tense and their perfect morning to be ruined.

But Alex was beaming inside. How could her girlfriend be so amazing. So wonderful and brilliant, and baddass and delicate and sensitive all at once. Maggie would be the perfect mum, she was sure about that, if she had kids. And, if that were the case, Maggie wanted to have them only with her. Alex felt so full and happy.

"You are perfect." Alex said "I don't want any other woman (or man, or anyone) ever buying me ice cream, leaning against me and kissing my lips, like you do. Only you." She said while dipping her index finger in Maggie's ice cream and spreading it on the shorter woman's nose. "Heeeyy!!" Maggie said while turning around to face Alex, a wide grin on her face and true happiness shinning in her eyes.

As they kissed each other's lips, they knew they didn't have to decide now on the future of their family, whether they'd have a kid or a dog running around. Just whatever they did, they'd do it together, and that would make it perfect.


End file.
